


More Tea, Please

by sugarplumsenpai



Series: The Tearoom [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adult Eren, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Carla Lives, Cooking, Dorks in Love, Eren is so sweet you get Diabetes from reading, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Honestly Beware of the Fluff, Humor, Levi likes his tea (almost as much as he likes Eren), M/M, Older Characters, POV Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Side Jeanmarco, Side MobuHan, Side Springles, Side YumiKuri, Smut, Tea, Ymir is an adorable badass, ereri, side reibert, …well so is Hanji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarplumsenpai/pseuds/sugarplumsenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU, sequel to The Tearoom and somewhere along the line with Not Good With Words.</p><p>A series of moments starting after Levi's proposal. Lots of fluff and two dorks being adorably in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://sugarplum-senpai.tumblr.com/).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year's.

The first days of the year fly past us in the blink of an eye. Things always tend to do that when you are happy, right? New Year’s Eve leaves us with a bank holiday on the next day right before the weekend and I am grateful for that. 

 

The news about or engagement unravel another avalanche of text messages from our friends. They could have just called as I sent them a picture around 1 am along our best wishes for a happy new year. But apparently Ymir’s 'don’t drink and drive' rule has been extended to 'don’t drink and dial' as well. I for my part was surprised that it didn’t include texting. 

 

Of course Mikasa and Armin defied to that rule and called anyway to congratulate us and Marco had snuck into the room to shortly talk to me as well, but they made it quick when I promised to call again on the next day. We hung up right as Berthold and Reiner started their own loudly sung version of “As Long As You’re Mine” from “Wicked” with Reiner taking over Elphaba’s part, Bertl Fiyero’s, and Ymir loudly cheering for the both of them while I could hear Jean’s vociferous complaints. Perfect timing if you ask me.

 

After talking to them I check the watch and decide to delay speaking to my parents until later that day since they might already have gone to sleep right after midnight. Instead I shuffle over to Levi in the kitchen, who has a—what seems to be—drenched in tears Hanji on the phone. 

 

“Come on, Hanji,” he sighs heavily, his thumb and index finger pinching his nose, his eyes squinted, and obviously having big trouble to stay composed, soothing, and commanding at the same time. “We already went through this at noon. Stop it!” 

 

I can hear some squeaking sounds in a shrill voice and recognize her sobbing at once. Levi seems to be lost for words as I look at him with an enquiring, raised eyebrow, and since his eyes become bigger and wetter with every second and his gaze silently begs me to just make it stop, I simply reach out to take the phone out of his hands. 

 

“Hanji. What’s wrong?” Before I even can finish my worried question his head comes to rest on my shoulder, while his hand finds mine and squeezes it in blatant gratitude. 

 

The sensation of a ring being an unfamiliar object between our linked fingers is new and almost strange, like some kind of alien thing. It makes me smile and I give in to the impulse to kiss his forehead. 

 

“N…nothing you… you idiot!” Her voice comes through the speaker. “I’m just so…so ha-happy for you, gu-hu-huys.”

 

“Then stop crying, please?”

 

“Boohoohoooo…” 

 

“I might even give you details, you know?” 

 

“Uaaahh.”

 

“Okay, no details, then. But just cry it out now or we will come to pick you up. I won’t hang up like this.”

 

I hear her sniffle, a blow of her nose, and then some kind of a hiccuping snort, alongside another sob, and a muffled male voice in the background. 

 

“I’m okay,” she finally manages. “I’m okay.”

 

By the way Levi relaxes besides me, I know he has heard it as well and is relieved. I let go of his hand to half embrace him and run my fingers through his hair on the back of his head. He hugs me so fiercely in return that I have to catch my breath afterwards. 

 

“Are you sure, Hanji?”

 

“Yes. And you know I want those details, mister.” Her words still come out a little tear stained, but she sounds as if she is about to regain her usual nosiness and hence her delightful, cheeky self.

 

“I know, you do. But first tell me about your evening. Has it been nice so far?”

 

“Oh, shut up.” Yeah, she’s fine again.

 

“So good, huh?” A giggle that isn’t mine vibrates through me at that, and I know he is alright by now as well. “Got that lovely kiss at midnight, didn’t you?”

 

Her silence tells me all too well that I have cornered her. “Tell me your secret and I will tell you ours. I know you’re not alone right now. And you know you want to spill it. Come on. Give us the dirt!” The giggle next to me has morphed into a cheerful chuckle by now and shakes me with him.

 

“Oh, well. I think I might have a boyfriend now…” The puzzled and slightly indignant 'oh, you _think_?' I can hear through the speaker makes me grin widely and shake my head in astonishment. I never thought I would live long enough to experience her being bashful one day.

 

“That’s great Hanji! We are so happy for you.” 

 

“Thanks. But enough about me. Down to business. Specifics! What happened?”

 

Since I know I won’t get more out of her over the phone, I give in with a wide grin and only say “I said yes.”

 

The arms around me let go and Levi bursts out into laughter. 

 

“Oh really? And I was thinking he was happy because you refused. And I can hear him by the way, Eren. Please control your future wife!”

 

“Sure, wait a second.” I turn around to face him with a teasing beam. 

 

“Seems she claims _you_ to be the designated wife. How good to know…”

 

“Tch!” He shrugs his shoulders, rolls his eyes dramatically and goes over to the couch to pour us more champagne. I follow him as I continue the conversation with our most beloved neighbour. The sofa is more comfortable than leaning against the kitchen counter anyway. 

 

“And here I was—thinking I loved a man. Damn!”

 

A snort. “Oh, shut up, sweetie. We both now he cooks and cleans like a goddess.”

 

“Yeah, Hanji. I know,” I say softly and am confronted with a questioning glance that I simply answer by taking his hand in mine.

 

“He really is a delicate flower. But please, pretty-please! Are you sure you don’t have more for me? Oh my god, SQUIRREL! Look, Moblit, there on the birch tree next to the lamp. Isn’t it cute? Oh… Sorry, Eren. Continue.”  She truly is a handful.

 

“Okay, let’s see. The evening was lovely, everyone says 'hi' by the way. We ate, talked, New Girl chicken danced, shocked Ymir, went home, did some grown-up stuff I definitely won’t tell you about, and right before midnight he asked me.”

 

“So tacky. Romantic as hell tough, if I may add that.”

 

“You may.” Levi and I sit down on the couch again, with our legs spread out on the cushions. I snuggle closer to him so he can hug me from behind and listen to Hanji’s words that echo out of his phone.

 

“I’m really very happy for you two. You are aware of the fact that I will mercilessly embarrass you in the morning though, right?” Of course she will. Along her ravenous eating skills and smelling Levi’s food from a ten-kilometer-distance it is her biggest superpower.

 

“If you don’t come in before 11 am and keep to our no-more-condoms-agreement you’ll get more room service this year.” We both know she will get it anyway.

 

“Deal!” She cheers and I would laugh in response if the bastard I was about to spend the rest of my life with wouldn’t have decided to distract me by running his fingertips over my sensitive neck in slow, feathery, and decisively precise strokes. 

 

I clear my throat before talking again. It turns out to be rather effortless but one can still hope. “Sure you don’t need a drive home, Hanji?” 

 

A pinch into Levi’s thigh in revenge doesn’t really stop him. On the contrary. I feel him leaning in and making deliberate blows over my skin and I struggle to finish my question steadily.

 

“I will pretend that I don’t hear the well concealed squeal in your voice and his puffs into the speaker, honey and just hang up, alright? Don’t worry about me. I’m fine.”  


 

_Words, Eren. Words! You know them, right? Use them._

 

“M-hm…!” Well… better than nothing.

 

“I love you two. Congratulations.” Even my fuzzy mind does not overhear her sincerity, and given the fact that she usually just would tease us with an inappropriate suggestion at a situation like this it is an almost solemn gesture.

 

_Answer her. Say anything… ANYTHING!_

 

“Thanks, Hanji.”

 

I hastily end the call with an almost blurry sight and let the moan that desperately wants to escape my chest ring out as I feel his naughty lips under my ear and his knuckles on the other side of my neck. One week with this man and I still am complete useless, brain dead, and needy mush when he does that. It almost has become even worse, since now he knows exactly how to play with my weak spots…

 

His approving hum vibrates on my skin and I hear his tantalising, wet, and hot lick a split second before I feel it. I also feel him become hard in my back again. 

 

“Ahhh–!”

 

But instead of continuing he breaks away. His legs are wrapping themselves around my own and his strong arms hold me tight from behind. 

 

I place my arms over his to hold them in place, while we enjoy the silence. From time to time we still hear some late and sporadic fireworks going off outside. Apart from that there’s only our breaths, our heartbeat, and the quiet sizzling noise of bursting bubbles in the champagne glasses. 

 

After a while one of his arms lets go of me to take my left hand. By the way his cheeks swell at mine I can tell that he is grinning, so I open my eyes and study his face from upside down. He looks wonderfully beautiful and I try to burn the sight into my memory before I avert my gaze to watch his movements in front of my chest. His fingers delicately play with my ring, rotating it and slightly brushing over the silver. 

 

“I am so glad we seemed to have guessed the size right,” he says and there is so much warmth, happiness, and tenderness in his voice that it tightens my chest. 

 

“I still wonder if I should be overly flattered or creeped out by that.” I answer with a chuckle. 

 

“It’s me, remember? You should definitely be creeped out.”

 

“How could I forget?” My right hand moves upwards to cup his jawline and stroke over it. His head nuzzles into the touch and makes me smile. “They really are beautiful, by the way. They remind me of you. Thank you. Again.”

 

“Hmm. I am glad.” His hand squeezes mine and I tilt my head so I can kiss his jaw. “It wasn’t too soon, right?”

 

His question is steady and calm, without the the slightest hint of anxiety, but I want to assure him anyway and I know I have to look at him properly whilst doing that. Thus I gently loosen his grip around my waist to turn around. 

 

Levi’s back lies on the lower arms rest, his legs, hips and the lower part of his torso on the couch itself. I let my body glide down so it is completely flush with his, my legs tangling with his and my arms steading my weight for what I have to say. His silver grey gaze meets mine at once whilst one of his hands reaches out to me to play with a strand of my hair. 

 

“No,” I affirm him simply. “It was perfect. We shouldn’t hold back from that what makes us happy.” I let my thumb brush over one of his eyebrows and smile at him with all the love and devotion I have. 

 

And before he can demur in any way, bringing up the wasted months and years that we won’t be able to change anymore, I kiss him gratefully and snuggle down on his chest, my arms slipping through the space between the armrest, the sofa cushion and his back, to hug him close. His heartbeat is so powerful and alive that its sound is addictive.

 

“Furthermore,” I add, “Ymir has already been pushy since Christmas. Maybe she would have proposed to you to become her best bro in law or what do I know any time now anyway. I bet she had major backup from Mikasa and they were only waiting for the right moment. It wouldn’t even surprise me if they had ganged up with Hanji as well. We should ask her some time.”

 

His deep laughter fills the air, giving me a good shaking, and I hug him closer once again. I peek up at him, my chin resting on his chest. His hands are still running through my hair, making it even more mussy than it is anyway and I love it. 

 

We stay like this for a while, his fingers massaging my head, his nose buried in my hair and mine at his chest, inhaling his wonderful Levi-scent whilst listening to his heart. I almost doze off like this and shoot awake with surprise as Lizzy jumps onto the couch as well, only to land right on my arse. There she paddles her paws for a while to make herself comfortable in a position which indicates that she doesn’t intent to leave any time soon. Her movements make my loins inevitably grind against the legs below me, and of course he feels it. 

 

“That’s my girl,” he praises her proudly. “Found yourself a lovely pillow, didn’t you?” 

 

His amused remark makes me smirk back at him. “Admit it: You’re jealous.”

 

“You know I am.”

 

\- - - 

 

On the next morning we sleep until around ten, snuggled together with his back to my chest again. As I wake up his fingers are tenderly caressing my forearm and tell me he is awake already as well. I  kiss the his back of his head and press myself closer to him.

 

“Good morning, love.” His calm greeting reaches my ears while his hand still draws its lines on my arm and by the time my mind fully starts to work the memories of last night hit me. 

 

That’s right. He’s my fiancé now. It shouldn’t really change anything about the way I feel about him and yet my stomach rumbles in pure joy. 

 

He loves me. And he wants to stay by my side. 

 

Isn’t it funny how people come into our lives sometimes? Some come in slowly, almost unnoticeably, and on one day they are just there. Others however come in like a storm and change everything so instantly that you don’t even know what hit you. It is like he blew everything bad away in a single moment and left my thoughts revolving around him and him alone since the day we met. And his storm is still raging around the both of us, letting nothing else through to the secure, calm middle in which we stand. He makes me feel more safe than anyone else has ever accomplished. And it feels so right.

 

I must be the luckiest man alive. And it’s all because of him… 

 

“Mh. Good morning.”

 

“You sound happy.”

 

“I am.”

 

“Good. I feared you would secretly run away at night and flee. Or scream when you wake up.” He and his worries alongside his constant and rapid changes of mood. Right now however I know he isn’t completely serious. There is a silent smile in his words that tells me he is fine.

 

“And leave you in winter? Never! We haven’t even pelted one another with snowballs yet. Besides. I need my Levi blankie for cuddly-cuddly! I’m cold without you!”

 

He snorts. “Is this a very sweet way of telling me that you only _use_ me for my body?”

 

“Bugger, you noticed. Guess I have to stay for good then.”

 

“You’d better. Who would make me laugh when you’re g–” I don’t let him finish and run my hand under his pants to pinch his arse. “Mhhh!” 

 

“Don’t worry so much.”

 

“I don’t.” As if to prove a point he takes my hand and pulls it to his front until my fingers find alluringly hot and hard flesh. The gesture makes me giggle. 

 

“And now? Should I know how this thing works?” It truly is difficult to keep my hands from moving. He feels wonderful. 

 

And even more wonderful as his body shakes with laughter. “You are incredible! Why don’t you find out by yourself, you clown?”

 

“Okay.” I let go and pull the blanket off of him. It shoos away Lizzy who rested at his stomach again. 

 

He smiles at me as he sees my apologetic look and rolls over to lie on his back. “We’ll give that girl some tuna later. There’s still some left from yesterday anyway. Go on, love.”

 

I grin back and free him of his pants before undressing me as well, while he slips out of his shirt. 

 

“Hm…” My eyes map his body and rest at the middle. “Let’s see.” 

 

With my outstretched index finger I poke his tip. It is glistening and wet already. A tempting sight. 

 

“Looks good.” He just beams at me with a chuckle and I continue with my examination. “What if I do this?” My knuckles tenderly brush over the underside of his length and his balls and up again. 

 

“Mhhh. Are you sure you haven’t done this before? You’re a natural.”

 

I laugh. “Oh, you like it?” My fingers continue their quest, poking, caressing, massaging and lingering from time to time while I don’t avert my eyes from my task. I add my other hand so I can cup him completely and start to move them with gentle pressure.

 

“Shit.” A hiss escapes his lips and his eyes darken a second before he shoots up to kiss me. He moves until we both sit, our legs wrapped around the other’s waists and our erections meeting in between, barely touching the other. 

 

His tongue finds mine and licks it with desirous strokes that make me shiver in his warm arms which hold me in place.

 

“I wasn’t finished yet.” I grin as he lets go of my lips. 

 

“Do it another time,” comes his hasty response as he grinds against me.

 

“Levi!” T he friction is too perfect.

 

“Yes, love. Let me hear you.” He takes my hand again to guide it to my dick, before touching himself. 

 

This man is driving me crazy.

 

“Levi…?”

 

“I want to see you,” he fiercely kisses me. “And I want you to see me.” And with that he slowly starts to pump. 

 

His eyes are blown wide with lust and are fixated on mine. I feel goosebumps creeping all over me at his gaze and the small greedy sounds he makes cheer me on to follow suit. My fingers begin to rub over my skin, massaging my tip and running over the length. 

 

“Ahhh…”

 

“Yes, Eren. Shit, you look gorgeous.” His gaze pierces mine, not leaving my eyes, and all I can do is look back while I feel the heat in the bottom of my stomach rising with every second.

 

“Fuck… Levi!” From the corner of my vision I watch his hand moving over his swollen cock and the sight does things to me that I can’t put into words. It makes me jealous. It makes me feel glorious. It makes me hot. It turns me on so powerfully that my mind goes blank and I am starting to see stars already. 

 

“Don’t look away, love. Stay with me!” 

 

How can his voice always stay so calm and steady? How can he even speak normally and use whole sentences, only interrupted by his heavy pantings? I am not even capable of forming simple words anymore as I moan incoherently. His cheeks are slightly pink and his eyes are clouded already. He is close.

 

But so am I. My guts already start to pull together and my neck heats up, as if his eyes would burn their way through my head and fire me up. It sends blissful jolts down my spine and I whimper. 

 

“Shit, you are so beautiful like this.” His quivering voice washes over me and I know I almost could come from that alone, if I pulled away my hand now, only watching him finishing himself off. He seems to be aware of that because he just doesn’t stop. “Don’t you dare stop now Eren, this…I…ahh…f-fuck!” 

 

A split second later his hand grips mine to wrap it around the both of us. _God, he is hard!_ I feel him twitch once, right before he comes in hot, jerking spasms. His lust shaded eyes in unison with the sensation of his orgasm directly at my dick take me over the edge as well and it feels like I am falling and flying at the same time. I yell and even if I want to hold his gaze my head just falls back while my body shakes. He growls approvingly and we slow down our movement around us. 

 

His free hand is already in my neck to push my head back up again until we come together in his gentle kiss.

 

“Good morning,” I repeat with a giggle and rest my forehead against his.

 

“Happy new year, love.”

 

“Oh, yes. That too. And hey, I guess you were right.” 

 

“Tch. I know.” He grins mischievously. “With what exactly though?”

 

“I _did_ scream after waking up.” 

 

He pinches my ear in revenge. “You did. I think that calls for a shower and some tea. We have to prepare for our interrogation later after all.” 

 

\- - - 

 

“Hey, Mum.”

 

“Hey, Bunny.” She always calls me that. I guess in some ways we never grow old as long as we have family. A happy thought. “Happy new year, wait a second, dear. I’ll put you on the speaker so your father can listen to you too.”

 

Since Hanji hasn’t shown up yet I decided to call my parents after finishing our morning matcha with Levi while he mentioned something about preparing brunch. With the time difference it is around 10 o’clock in England so I guessed they should be awake by now.

 

“Hi Eren.”

 

“Hi Dad. Happy new year.”

 

“To you too, son.”

 

“How are you?” Mum’s voice again. “Did you two celebrate nicely?”

 

“Yes, thank you. You too?”

 

“Oh, yes, dear. Thank you for asking. We just stayed at home, got a little tipsy, played some cards, watched one episode of Doctor Who, and went to bed directly after midnight.” Just like I thought. Good that I didn’t disturb them last night.

 

“That sounds lovely.” 

 

“What did you do? Mikasa mentioned you would all celebrate together?”

 

“Yes, we were at Mikasa’s and Armin’s with our friends and came back home around eleven. It really was nice.”

 

“It sounds that way.”

 

And now I can’t hold it in any longer. “Levi asked me to marry him.”

 

Mum apparently is giddy with excitement, because I instantly hear a loud, shrill squealing sound that is definitely not my Dad’s, especially since I hear his voice trying to calm her down.  “Well, well, Carla.”

 

As opposed to Hanji though, Mum doesn’t cry, she simply cheers. I can literally see her hopping on her armchair in which she always likes to sit when she talks on the phone. “He did?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Did you say yes?”

 

My Dad laughs. “Of course he said, yes, darling. He is crazy for this man.”

 

“Of course I said yes, Mum. I love him! I even didn’t let him finish the proposal two times.” 

 

“That is my boy. But tell us more. How did he do it? When? Did he go down on his knees? Was it romantic? Did he have a ring? Did you cry? Did he?”

 

“Carla, shhh. Congratulations, Eren.”

 

“Thanks, Dad. Well he just asked me yesterday, Mum. We were sitting on the sofa and he just popped the question right at midnight.”

 

“Oh, Bunny. That’s so sweet.”

 

“Yes, it really was. He even had rings for us that he designed himself during his training.”

 

“Truly?”

 

“Yes. I almost can’t believe it myself. They are so beautiful and so much like him. A friend of his is goldsmith and she will forge them for us. For now they are silver dummies to see if they fit correctly. I’ll send you a picture later.”

 

I look down at my hand. I still nearly can’t believe the rings are truly his design that he, Petra, or whoever must have kept in a drawer for all these years. The mere thought of him having something so personal and meaningful given to me makes me feel lightheaded and oddly proud. Even if he sometimes seems to be lost for words and tries to cover it by humming and hawing with a grumpy frown, his actions that go along with that tell me more than I’d ever have to know.

 

“That sounds wonderful Eren. And please do, I’m curious. Do you already have a date in mind?”

 

“No, not yet. We have time.”

 

“Well, tell us as soon as you know. And now put that man of yours on the phone, I want to speak to him. I can’t believe I haven’t even heard him yet.” 

 

“Mum!”

 

“Hush, now. I want to talk to my future son in law, who makes you so happy. I can hear it, you know? You’re glowing through the phone, dear. A mother can tell.”

 

“Wait a second.” 

 

I find Levi where I left him, in the kitchen and rummaging through the fridge.

 

“Mum want’s to talk to you.” 

 

The expression on his face makes my heart ache. There is amusement, probably from what he heard from my conversation, fond concentration from cooking, and reserved anxiety. 

 

It hits me that he hasn’t really spoken to his relatives in years. And considering how nervous he was when he saw Mikasa and Armin for the first time after we had gotten together—even if he had been knowing them already—I only can guess how terrified he must be.

 

I cover the microphone of my mobile and hold his gaze with mine. “She is happy and just wants to congratulate you as well. You will like her. I’ve got the crazy part from my Dad, the rest is all her.”

 

His hand already is on mine that holds the phone and he takes it. “Hello Mrs Yaeger.” 

 

I can’t hear what my parents say but he instantly seems to relax a bit and I embrace him from behind to let him know that I’m still there. 

 

“Okay, Carla, but then it’s Levi for you.”He leans back. I grin and peck the top of his head. “Thank you, oh, and a happy new year to you… Thanks.” 

 

A cascade of muffled sounds echo out to me. I can only guess that she gives him one of her over-excited speeches. 

 

“Yes. Yes, Carla.” His voice gets softer and more affectionate with every moment and I am relieved. Mum is so great with people. 

 

“I do, Carla. Yes, I know.” His free hand finds mine to squeeze it gently, and that’s exactly the moment in which I hear Hanji at our door. “He makes me happy too. Yes…yes, one moment please.” 

 

He hands me the phone back with a doting smile and I hug him shortly before taking over again. Two minutes on the phone and he is wrapped around her little finger. Typical.

 

“Hey, Mum.”

 

“He sounds lovely, dear. Such a nice voice. We truly are happy for you. Give him a kiss from me, will you?”

 

“Thank you. Yes, I will.”

 

“From my part a very manly hug is more than okay, son.”

 

“Yes, Dad,” I laugh back.

 

“Good morning, boys!” Hanji’s joyful greeting calls out and my Mum must have heard. 

 

“Oh, you have guests over?”

 

“Yes, Hanji. She’s lives downstairs and is family—like Armin.”

 

“How lovely. Tell her hello from us, dear.”

 

“I will, Mum.”

 

“Oh, are you talking to your mother, Eren?” Hanji hurries over to me with beaming eyes. “Give her to me!”

 

And before I can answer her, she already has my phone in her hands and at her ear. Well, sooner or later they will meet her anyway, so why not now? 

 

“Hello Carla. Do you mind if I call you that?…Great! Hello Grisha. It’s so nice to finally talk to the both of you. I’m Hanji. Yes. Yes, I’m from England, too. Yes, London. Croydon? Anyway. You’ve got such a sweet boy, we love him so dearly. He makes a very grumpy guy laugh very much. It’s a miracle, really.”

 

“Hanji!” Levi rumbles. 

 

“Yes. He’s an angel. And apparently he likes to get bitten.” 

 

I snicker at that. And Levi looks like he wants the earth to swallow him up. 

 

“Yes, love bites all over his neck. They bloom like a wonderful garden in spring. How did you know that, Grisha?” 

 

Even if I don’t mind my parents to know that stuff, I know that Levi on the other hand does indeed. So I poke Hanji and shake my head as she looks at me with sparkling eyes. I nod in Levi's direction—he looks paler than usual, and if looks could kill Hanji would be in serious trouble right now. She seems to notice that too and shrugs her shoulders. 

 

“Carla, I have to go. But we’ll definitely chat another time again…Yes, I’m looking forward to it too. I’ll ask Eren to give me your number.” _Ask_ me, right. She probably has it already from spying on my phone. “Do you want to talk to him again? Oh, that’s okay. Okay. Yes, it was nice talking to you as well. I will. Bye.” 

 

She hangs up.  “Boys, I’m starving. Oh, and Eren. I guess you haven't met Moblit yet?” 

 

Hanji turns around and it is only now that I spot the third man in the kitchen. Hanji’s liveliness and my concern for Levi must have distracted me from noticing him earlier. 

 

“No, Hanji I don’t. Hello Moblit. Nice to meet you.”

 

“Hello Eren.” He shakes my hand with a firm, warm grip and a smile. “I’m glad to finally meet you too. I’ve heard so much about you.”

 

“I know we had it last week already but is English Breakfast okay?” Levi asks whilst searching the drawers for a pair of pans, a pot, and a baking tray. 

 

“Perfect.” Hanji says and Moblit agrees. 

 

He seems to be a calm guy and it makes me grin. Hanji resembles Ymir so much that I am not totally surprised to find her falling for someone as quiet as Christa. Maybe he will balance her out a little bit as well. 

 

“Levi,” she marvels in awe. “Did Eren tell you? We saw the cutest little squirrel at night. It was wonderful! It was red and fluffy and so cute…not like the ugly, fat, grey things we have back in England.”

 

“Are you okay Hanji?” he asks with a frown. “Maybe you have a fever.”

 

“Yes, totally fine. Don’t be such a kill-joy!”

 

“Tch.”

 

“Okay, Moblit,” I add. “I don’t know how you do this,” I point at Hanji, “but keep on doing whatever you do.”

 

He smiles. “I will, Eren. Levi, do you need any help?”

 

“No, thanks. Keep the lunatic out of my kitchen. That’s more than enough.”

 

“I love you too, Rumpelstiltskin.” Hanji chirps and kneels down to greet Lizzy. “Hello Miss Stinky Toes. Look, I’ve brought a new friend. His name is Moblit. Moblit, this is Miss Stinky Toes.”

 

Levi corrects her with a rumble. “Miss Elizabeth Bennet. And Moblit knows her already, you goofball.”

 

“That’s what I said,” she bickers back.

 

“Hello Lizzy,” Moblit greet her, kneeling down next to Hanji. “Do you remember me? It has been a while, huh? Where is Mister Darcy?”

 

“Dead,” Hanji and Levi answer in unison. 

 

“Oh, shit. I’m so sorry, Levi. I didn’t know! When did that happen? And how?”

 

Levi hugs me from behind and looks down at his cat. It seems she coped quite well with the fireworks last night in the end. She is back to her usual curious self again. “Almost two years ago. He got terribly sick and we had to put him down. Don’t worry, Moblit. It’s okay by now.” Levi kisses me between my shoulder blades and something in his embrace and his tone as he talks makes my heart skip a beat. “Would you help me in the kitchen, love?” 

 

“Yes, of course. What do you want me to do?” 

 

“Peel and grate some potatoes for the hash browns?”

 

“Good.”

 

A few minutes later we stand in the kitchen and prepare the food while Hanji and Moblit have occupied the sofa in the living room with Lizzy. 

 

“Your Mum sounds lovely,” Levi says warmly. “And your Dad called me 'son'. You are a fascinating family.”

 

“I told you, you’ll like them.” 

 

“They also invited us to visit them in spring for your birthday.”

 

“Would you like to go?”

 

“If you’re with me, anytime. Listen…I was wondering. Should we celebrate our engagement on the weekend? I want to show you off, introduce you to my friends as well and let them meet yours.” His slight grumble is so much in contrast with his words and reminds me of all the reasons why I can’t get enough of him. 

 

“That sounds nice. I’d love to meet your friends. What do you have in mind?”

 

“Nothing big. Afternoon tea perhaps? Maybe right tomorrow, after you close the shop?”

 

“Great. I will ask around. Surely Armin and Christa will want to help out with cake, and Bertl too. I don’t want you to prepare everything on your own. We’ll have two hungry black food holes sitting at the table.” 

 

To feed a greedy Hanji _and_ an always starving Sasha at once will be a challenge. My mind already makes up pictures of an empty table that looks like a battleground, crumbs lying around everywhere and both of them still stuffing themselves with everything they can lay their hands on, while the other guests anxiously crouch in a corner and pray for mercy. The image makes me snort in amusement.

 

“We indeed are blessed with the most interesting friends one can have,” Levi states.

 

“Aren’t we?” I smirk. “I wouldn’t trade them for the world.”

 

“Me neither. We could make a secret eating contest.”

 

“Sounds like fun! Connie will be delighted. Oh, and yeah. If Ymir is coming, what will doubtlessly be the case, you should keep her away from fragile objects. That woman is a hurricane.”

 

“I will, love.” 

 

“I’ll bring some tea and biscuits.” 

 

“Perfect. I think we don’t have to ask Hanji and Moblit if they’ll be joining us. They seem to settle here anyway. What do you think?” We turn around to look at them. Hanji talks with a lot of hand gestures and Moblit listens keenly. 

 

“They are sweet together.”

 

“They are, huh? I can’t remember the last time she was this frisky and at ease.” 

 

“I’m happy for them.” The potatoes are done, except for a small piece and I grin widely as I stick it up his left nostril. 

 

“Eren?”

 

“Yes, Levi?”

 

“Did you just stick a potato up my nose?”

 

The twang in his amused question makes me giggle. “I might have. And if it is anything, it is a _piece_ of a potato. The whole thing would have hurt.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because it would be too big for your cute, little nose.”

 

“You know I meant the other thing.” 

 

“Oh, that. I just felt like it. You look funny! Wait…” I get the camera that my parents gave me for Christmas out of my pocket and snap a photo. 

 

“You really had to take a picture, hadn’t you?”

 

“Of course. I need them for precious memories, when we’re old…”

 

He frees his nose, kisses me, and throws the discarded potato into the bin before washing his hands and tending back to the brunch. “I love you.”

 

“I know.”

 

Half an hour later we are sitting around the table, plates full with food, and Hanji already has emptied her first share of fried eggs, bacon, mushrooms, baked beans, sausages, and toast. I am impressed that she managed to hold her curiosity concerning Levi's proposal back for this long, but eating seemed to be more important. And now that her biggest hunger appears to be satisfied, she is ready to go. Our period of grace is over.

 

“Moblit, guard the door. None shall pass that threshold. It’s interview time!” She declares with a gloating grin.

 

“Shut up, shitty glasses!” Levi hisses at Hanji’s joyful declaration with a menacing glare. 

 

Apparently things are all normal. 

 

“You know I won’t, mister. Now, let me see your hands. Both of you.” 

 

Without looking at each other and without prior agreement we both show her the wrong hand. It makes me laugh. 

 

“You two truly are perfect for each other. Look at that, Moblit. Invisible rings! Reverse Frodos! And now the _other_ hand, boys!” We oblige and Hanji’s beam assumes stunning proportions. “Beautiful. Petra did a good job again, huh? Does it already pinch you, Eren? It is still time to back out. I’ll help you, if you are in need. Confide in Hanji, sweetie!”

 

I hear some movements under the table and a short, amused snort from Hanji. I guess he must have kicked her shin. 

 

“Nah, thanks. I think I’ll stay,” I smirk back and feel a warm, squeezing hand on my knee. 

 

“Well, the offer stands. How was the engagement sex?”

 

“Oh, Hanji!” Moblit intervenes. 

 

“It’s okay, honey.” _Honey_? Well that was quick. But on the other hand…who am _I_ to talk? “They know me and love me just the way I am. Right, guys?”

 

“Yeah, yeah you lunatic. Moblit _I’ll_ help _you_ flee if you might need it someday.” 

 

“Thanks, Levi. I think I’m going to stay as well though.”

 

“See? Everybody’s happy, guys. So. Eren. Was it good?” She is doing her Professor Trelawny thing again. Her elbows are resting on the table, her chin is resting on her hands, and her eyes behind her thick glasses are widened so much it is a miracle they haven’t popped out of their sockets yet. Her hair that is tightened in some kind of messy ponytail seems to have a life of its own and her beaming leer surely can be felt all the way to the outskirts of Trost.

 

“No comment, Hanji.” I wink at her. “Not even for information in exchange.”

 

“Damn!” 

 

“But we’ll have a celebration tomorrow at afternoon tea. You’ll be there?”

 

“You know we will.”

 

“Great.”

 

“But don’t you think you two are done yet. Levi, look at me.” He sighs as if it would be pure agony to do so, but does her the favour. “If you’re hurting this sweet boy I’m going to hunt you down. And I say this with all the love I have for you. Which, as you know, is quite a lot for such a cantankerous guy that you are.”

 

“I know Hanji. It’s much appreciated.” 

 

“What’s with me?” I ask. “Don’t I get the parent treatment as well?”

 

She snorts. “Yeah, sweetie. As if. You’re too kind. But well, since you insist: The same goes for you with this poisonous gnome. But I’d send Moblit to make the killing blow. I couldn’t hunt you down even if I wanted to.”

 

“Good to know,” I grin, but it almost goes under in Levi’s complain.

 

“Hey! I’m tall on the inside…”

 

“Sure, sure, titch. But tell me: Were you nervous? I know you were.” 

 

“Why are you asking me then?”

 

“I want to _hear_ it from you. Talk to us. We are here for you. I even brought a feeling stick…” She reaches into the back pocket of her trousers and gets out a small, colourful, wooden stick with ribbons and feathers glued to it, only to hand it to him with a wink.

 

Levi rolls his eyes. “My condolences, Moblit. You've truly found yourself a treasure.”

 

“Haven’t I? She’s a real keeper.” 

 

On that I almost choke on my orange juice. 

 

“See what you’ve done, shitty glasses? You’re killing him. Stop your crap!” 

 

“I didn't do a thing,” she protests.

 

Levi gently slaps my back so I can cough it out. “Are you okay, love?”

 

“Yes, I’m fine.”

 

“The interview is over, Hanji.”

 

“Oh, no…”

 

“Oh, yes!”

 

“And I was so much hoping for a good opportunity to give you my engagement gift.”

 

“No more condoms, Hanji. We had an agreement!”

 

“I wasn’t going to. I promised.” Her voice is smooth and sweet like honey. 

 

“You always find a way to skirt your promises though.”

 

Moblit and I are completely out of the discussion by now. He looks at me with crows feet crinkling around his eyes and shrugs his shoulders in something that could be an apology. I smile back and we turn to observe the lovingly bantering next to us. Both of them seem to have a lot of fun, Hanji beams like a cheshire cat and Levi’s eyes sparkle with delight.

 

“Don’t be like that, cupcake. I gave you a one hundred piece box just yesterday.” Moblit glances back at me with merriment and mouths 'one hundred?' I nod and he chuckles in response while Hanji continues. “That should be enough for a while, don’t you think? Even for you two lovebirds. Besides. I know you already went to your STI test. Condoms are so out.”

 

He _what_?

 

“You bitch.”

 

“You party pooper.”

 

“You lun–”

 

I decide to stop it, because this won’t really lead us anywhere. I breathe on the hollow side of my teaspoon and rub it against Levi’s nose to make it stick there. It immediately makes him stop in the middle of his amusedly ranted response and Hanji actually falls from her chair laughing. 

 

“Oh Eren, sweetie.” She hiccups as she stands up to sit down again. “You’re killing me.” 

 

“Sorry, I just wanted you to stop. The food is getting cold. And thank you, but we really won’t accept any more condoms. Have fun on your own.”

 

“As you wish,” she leers.

 

“Oh, don’t you _dare_ , shitty glasses! He is mine.”

 

I stick out my tongue at her in response. “I love you too.” 

 

“I don’t get it.” Moblit is obviously irritated. “What did she say?” 

 

“The Princess Bride,” Hanji, Levi and me say in unison and the synchrony makes us smirk. 

 

“It’s code,” I add finally. “She’ll tell you, I’m sure.”

 

“I still have a gift for you.” Hanji stands up to hop into the wardrobe and comes back with a wrapped present. She hands it to Levi, before she plops down on her chair again and Lizzy takes the opportunity to jump onto her lap. “For you, you sourpuss. And you too, sweetie. I love you two and wish you the best.” 

 

He unwraps the gift from its red ribbon and white paper and there’s a frame with the snapshot she took from us yesterday. Levi stands in the kitchen, he always seems to do that in her photographs, in his suit and tie, and I stand behind him in the suit of my own, arms wrapped around his waist and we both look into the camera. It is the first printed version of a photo from us. And the expression he shows on the photograph is absolutely beautiful. Calm, content, and affectionate.

 

Levi looks at the picture and all the playful grumpiness from a minute ago is gone as his gaze softens with a faint smile and he takes my hand. “Thanks, Hanji.”

 

“Thank you Hanji,” I repeat gratefully as he reaches me the frame. “It is perfect.”

 

“You’re welcome.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The engagement party.

“What do you think about lemon cake, love?” 

 

Levi is leaning against the kitchen counter, my matcha bowl in his hand, and Lizzy stroking around his feet. Meanwhile I lean against the kitchen island, facing him, his tea bowl in my hand in return, and both of us are already dressed.

 

Saturday has arrived and we just got up to indulge in our morning matcha to start into the day. A quick gaze out of the windows makes us reluctant to leave the nice and cosy warmth of the flat and the dull greyness outside doesn’t really make it more inviting. 

 

The new year has brought a frosty coldness over us and even though we've already been having snow for over a week now, the wind that started yesterday makes the trees bend under its grip and tries to creep through the winter clothes as soon as one steps outside. It makes breathing almost painfully uncomfortable and the pedestrians hurry on the icy pavement. 

 

Luckily there is a Sunday ahead and for Armin, Mikasa, and me the first Monday with the Tearoom being closed in a month. Concerning the weather I can not help to be glad about that; snuggly times inside seem to be much more convenient and rising these days is unattractive anyway.

 

That thought almost makes me laugh about myself. 

 

If anything the Christmas and New Year’s holidays have left us pampered with the perspective of staying in bed long and not doing much throughout the day. I’ve never been someone who could be called lazy, but couple hibernation actually seems a tempting thing to try out. 

 

Maybe it is a good thing that the usual daily routine will slowly be starting again with the beginning of the next week, to kick us out of our loafing after all. 

 

After brunching yesterday Levi brought up with a sigh that he has been skipping his workout for a week and after all the Christmas food it probably would be a pain in the arse to go back—not to mention the amount of people there that you usually find in the gyms during January, due to said holiday feasts and New Year’s resolutions. 

 

I had to grin as he mentioned the latter with a darksome frown and said I wouldn’t mind him to become chubby. He on the other hand only commented that with a leer and the hummed question who would throw me into bed if he wouldn’t be able to do it anymore. To prove his point he lifted me up my feet to do exactly that, which ended in a lot of giggling, an extensive kissing session, and a cuddly afternoon nap that somehow morphed into another lazy evening on the couch, with ‘watching’ Tampopo and even more kissing and exploring each other…which clearly made us not give the film as much attention as it obviously deserved.

 

Yes, as nice at things are, it is time for some kind of daily routine to start again. This weekend though will still be dedicated to simple recovering and having a good time. 

 

Reiner and Berthold are already on their annual January ski trip in Austria, but everybody else answered they’d be happy to join us for our celebration this afternoon. Armin immediately offered to help Levi with the party preparations. And since the first work day of the year will probably be a slow one anyway, Mikasa and I gave him a day off. People are still too caught up in their hangover or rather in their staying up until midnight, sleeping late, and doing nothing on the first of January, making the day afterwards mostly sleepily quiet as well. Also, with the shop being opened for only a few hours due to the Saturday, we probably will easily manage the Tearoom by two persons.

 

“Lemon cake sounds nice.” I take a sip of my tea and welcome the reassuring refreshment it brings.

 

“Great.” He always sounds adorably drowsy in the mornings. It is as if he had to push every word out with a lot of force, only to speak in a rough mumble all the same. 

 

I love watching him come to life after getting up with a lot of groaning and cumbrous movements until he eventually works like a well-oiled and highly functioning engine again. 

 

It is wonderful to observe how his eyes begin to clear first, making his gaze animated again. How his movements loosen their almost languid weariness to slowly regain their compelling power and smoothness. I find it astonishing how his mind already seems to be racing, even if the rest of him is still dealing with slipping into awareness, his eyes focussed and sharp, deeply lost in thought.

 

He would presumably call this mood of his cranky. I on the other hand find it to be utterly endearing, especially since he always instinctively seeks my closeness whilst waking up completely. As if he were cold or felt lonely. 

 

“Anything else you’d like?” he asks. “With Hanji and Sasha being there we should make at least two or three cakes. Erwin can eat like a horse too when there is pastry involved.”

 

“Whatever is fine with you.” 

 

He reaches out his arm to take my hand. “It is your celebration too, love.”

 

“I know. But I don’t want to meddle in your cooking when I can’t help you with it.”  


 

“Tch. You don’t _meddle_.” His scowl is back, making me smile warmly. 

 

Taking my bowl of tea with me I step closer to stand next him, knowing the touch of our arms will calm him. He tries to play it down, but I know the thought of having so many guests over—friends of his who he wants me to meet and hopes I will like—makes him nervous. And just like that I feel him relax a bit, instantly melting against me, his head nuzzling into the crook of my neck and shoulder and his free hand wandering around my waistline.

 

“What would _you_ like to make?” I ask in return.

 

“Chocolate cake for you,” he muffles against the sleeve of my shirt. “You love chocolate. I bet it helps you to stay so sweet.” 

 

This remark makes snort and I run my fingers through his hair on the back of his head. “Then make it.”

 

“Hm. I will.” 

 

We drink on in comfortable silence, enjoying the quietness of the morning and each other’s company. My fingers keep on massaging his head and he hums in delight as if he was a cat. 

 

After finishing the matcha he takes our bowls to clean them and since I don’t have to leave just yet I fetch a towel to wipe them dry, before making myself ready for work. 

 

“See you at three,” I smile and I kiss him goodbye. 

 

“Yes, love. Take care.”

 

“You too. Have a great time with Armin.”

 

Before I go I pet Lizzy’s head, she instantly starts to purr cutely, and already find it strange to leave without stopping one floor down the stairs to bring Hanji her morning Assam. She went to stay over at Moblit’s tonight. Levi must feel a little odd too, knowing that he wouldn’t have to expect her visit until later.

 

\- - - 

 

Since I offered to open the shop today I am the first one to arrive. 

 

After switching on some calm music—I choose The Civil Wars with their Barton Hollow album for the start—and preparing a bunch of sample bags of tea, I move around to store away the remaining Christmas and New Years decoration. The fairy lights in the window can stay for a while longer, but the Holiday cards and last Christmas crackers are better to be kept in the storage, as well as the New Year’s gifts. The winter tea still sells. But since it contains cinnamon and other spices that mostly aren’t as attractive in January as they are in December, I collect the last bags to tag them for sale. 

 

With keeping myself busy 10 am quickly arrives and I step outside to mount the Union Jack next to the entrance. I’m just about to reenter again as Mikasa arrives as well and I hug her before we hastily hurry back in. 

 

“Hey, sis.”

 

“Hi Eren. What a wind!”

 

“Yes, it is nasty, isn’t it?”

 

“Indeed.”

 

“Come in. I just made some tea.”

 

Inside the shop it is warm and I pour her a cup of the Breakfast Blend I brewed for the first potential costumers, while she is going into the back to hang her coat and cap. 

 

“Thank you.” She gratefully takes the cup, but before I can move away she already reaches out for my fingers with her other hand. 

 

Mikasa rarely smiles brightly, mostly wearing a composed and contemplative expression. But as she sees the ring her whole face seems to glow with a beam that deepens her dimples. “We are so happy for you,” she says and I only can grin back.

 

“Thank you, I’m happy too.”

 

“I think this means I can actually have your room then?” She winks and I shrug my shoulders with a chuckle. 

 

“Fine with me, if Armin doesn’t mind.” We both know he won’t.

 

Hot steam rises up in her cup as she lifts it. “How did Mum and Dad react when you told them?”

 

“Well, you know Mum.” 

 

“How high-pitched was her squeal this time?”

 

“Do you remember the one she made when we told her about opening the shop for real? Like that. Only longer this time.”

 

“Damn, I wish I could have heard that. Dad must have had a laugh. Did they want to talk to Levi too?”

 

“Of course. And he instantly fell victim to Mum’s magic. It was astonishing actually.” 

 

“No real surprises there. You come after her, mostly…except for the weird Dad parts.” She giggles at me and I bop her ear in revenge. “Ouch!”

 

Despite our cheerful atmosphere I have to yawn suddenly. The gloomy weather outside makes me drowsy already, despite the matcha earlier, and I turn around to fetch myself a cup as well, before I fill it up with the hot Assam. “They invited us to come to England in spring for my birthday or at least around that time. Would you like to join us?”

 

“That sounds nice. I guess we could close the shop for a week. London is lovely in late March. When is Easter again this year? Maybe we could make use of a bank holiday or two.”

 

“I haven’t checked yet. I’ll look it up.” The tea actually helps and I feel how the warmth spreads through my veins, on its mission to wake me up again. “What did you do yesterday?”

 

“Nothing much. Tidying up after the party, even though there wasn’t that much left to do this time. Sasha however left crisps crumbs everywhere. I don’t know how she always manages to do that.”

 

“Levi will be in for a real treat today.”

 

“Indeed. How many friends of his will you have over?”

 

“Six, I guess,” I answer after quickly counting them in my head. “Hanji will be bringing her boyfriend Moblit, then there’s Petra from Thursday with Auruo, Erwin, and Mike.”

 

“Full house.”

 

“Yes. Ymir will be out of her mind with so many new people to meet. I already warned him to better store away fragile things.”

 

“Good. What do you think,” Mikasa smirks mischievously. “Will she need a new cup already?” 

 

“With her clumsiness these days plus the Holidays? Most likely.”

 

“Wanna bet?”

 

“You truly tasted blood, huh?”

 

“Well, with the messy brother being freshly out of the house one searches for new, ambitious hobbies.” I dip my finger into my tea to splash a bit of it into her face, only to see that her grin becomes even wider now. “And you made me some good money so far, so thanks.” Her amused gaze trails to my hand. 

 

“Wait a second…! Did you bet on the proposal as well?”

 

“You know, I did. Ymir was furious when I told her it was pay up time. Well, at least she pretended to be between her cheering. Jean wasn’t very happy either and Reiner bickered about us making Berthold sweat again. What a pity that Connie kept Sasha from bidding with the others. It would have been amazing.” 

 

May I present? My beloved, sweet sister! “How much?”

 

“You don’t want to know. Armin is still laughing about it. He bet on you two as well.”

 

“Unbelievable.” I shake my head in amusement. “I leave you alone for not even a week and you run riot.”

 

“Says the guy with a ring on his finger after one week.”

 

I beam down at my hand. “Isn’t it beautiful?”

 

“Helpless idiot.” She sighs dramatically, but she smiles and we go back to work when the door bell rings to announce the first costumer of the year.

 

As expected the day in the Tearoom is a quiet one. After the first shopper—a regular who came in for his almost weekly supply of biscuits—we are alone again for a while. It gives us time to continue storing away more Christmas decoration and after a quick but musing look from Mikasa, we also put down the fairy lights in the shape of big stars to get out another one with simple, tiny light bulbs instead. 

 

We also fill more sample bags, re-stock the shelves properly again, and go through the remaining china for finding out if we would need to order more soon. In the early afternoon we have another regular over who has a few friends with her, and the group settles down at the counter to taste an oolong, alongside a few pieces of a new brand of shortbread. Seeing it reminds me of Levi’s reaction when he first tasted it and I have to smile like a featherbrained idiot.

 

They stay for a while and chat lively before looking around eagerly and leaving each with a small bag of tea and sweets. After that it remains quiet. 

 

Since there is nothing much else to do we continue with filling up the tea containers behind our counters and soon the opening hours are over already. 

 

I thought with being busy with the preparations for our party Levi would not pick me up but I am proven wrong, since five minutes before closing times the door opens to let him in with a blast of icy winter air, accompanied by Armin. 

 

“Hello love,” Levi greets me. 

 

I gladly wrap my arms around him to warm him up and give him a kiss. “Hi, there.”

 

Armin beams and bumps my shoulder. “Hey, man. Congratulations! Again.”

 

“Thanks Armin.”

 

“Hi you two,” Mikasa adds. “Would you like a hot cup of tea before we leave?”

 

“Hello Mikasa,” Levi returns the greeting with a grateful smile. “Yes, please.”

 

“Tea would be very nice,” Armin agrees and slips out of his coat.

 

“We still have an oolong in the pot. Is that okay?”

 

“Perfect!” Armin cheers and Levi joins in with an “of course” as we gather around the counter.

 

They tell us about their day. The supermarkets apparently have been overly filled with people as if everybody would be preparing for an upcoming zombie apocalypse or something. But they got everything for later and even managed to bake three cakes together, along making some finger food. All in less than five hours. Impressive. 

 

We quickly finish the rest of the tea and I clean the china with Levi’s help while Armin and Mikasa prepare the shop for closing. 

 

“How was your day, love?” He asks as he takes a tea towel to dry the soaked saucers and cups I get out of the sink.

 

“Quiet, actually. We only had a hand full of costumers, but we managed to do some organising. How was baking? Did you guys have fun?”

 

“In lack for a better word? Interesting. Armin cooks like a whirlwind.”

 

The comment makes me chuckle. “Yes. I always thought so myself. It’s stunning.” I pull the plug to empty the sink and help him dry the last two cups.

 

“Hm,” he bumps my hip with his and looks at me with a glint in his eyes. “I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too.” I reach into the remains of the the soapy water to fetch a little bit of foam and plant it on his forehead. “Oh, look! You’re a unicorn now.”

 

“And this unicorn is crazy for you. How does that feel?” His voice is a mere rumble as he presses me backwards against the doorframe.

 

Mh! 

 

“Splendid.” I want to lean down and kiss him but sadly we are interrupted by a quiet harrumph next to us, just a split second before our lips meet. Levi doesn’t jump away but the moment is over. Such a shame…

 

“Sorry to intrude,” Mikasa mentions gleefully, making me wonder if she has been spending more time with Ymir lately. It always brings out her cheeky side. “But you’ve got a party to tend to, remember? Armin and I are finished.”

 

“Without this there wouldn’t be any party, sis…” I try to argue with a demonstrative pout, making Levi snicker. 

 

But Mikasa only rolls her eyes and shoves my coat into my arms to tell me to get ready. “Levi, I’m so happy you’ll be joining the family soon. It makes the average much less moronic.” Yes – The Ymir is strong with this one today.

 

“I wouldn’t bet on that one. But thank you, Mikasa.” He pecks me shortly and we slip into our winter clothes.

 

\- - - 

 

Not half an hour later we are back at home and ready for our guests. The kitchen smells lovely, like a wonderful hotchpotch of chocolate, fruit with cinnamon and sugar, mixed with the flavour of baked cheese and the Earl Grey with orange rind we just brew. An enchanting composition. 

 

Levi and Armin did an amazing job and everything on the kitchen island where they displayed the food looks marvellous. There is a cheese cake with lemon zest on top and a crumbly crust, which I guess to be out of biscuits and butter, a tray with puff pastry and beautifully aligned apples with brown sprinkles on it (I believe this is where the cinnamon scent comes from), and a simple but delicious looking chocolate cake. Around that there's even more puff pastry with cheese, bread sticks with ham, a plate with crackers, and another plate with sandwiches. 

 

A few tea candles are distributed on the dining table and in the kitchen, grapefruit zest and rosemary filled champagne glasses are ready, and the computer sends the tunes of Franz Ferdinand's 'Do You Want To' into the air.

 

“Wow, this looks stunning,” I say when Levi comes over to stand next to me. 

 

“Good. Enjoy the sight while it lasts. The guests will surely be here any minute now.”

 

Right at this mention my phone buzzes and I check the display. A call from Ymir. “Speak of the devil.” I answer the call. “Hi Ymir.”

 

“Oi, you love-struck dork. What is the surname of your honeybun again? We’re standing in front of the door and the boys are freezing their balls off.” I believe to hear Jean’s grumpy reply in the background.

 

“Wait a second, I’m letting you in.” I walk over to the door to press the button on the intercom. “Second floor.”

 

“Arigatou,” she cheers and hangs up. She seems to be in another of her anime phases again… or she simply watched Kill Bill recently. With Ymir you never know for sure.

 

I open the door of flat and wait for them to come up. 

 

“Guys, I’m telling you, we have to go on this trip,” Ymir’s voice echoes up the stairs. “It’s in 70 mm and they’ll even show it in original language. It’s going to rock!”

 

“Fine with me. It’s better in the original language anyway,” comes Jean’s reply as I feel two arms wrap around me from behind and he kisses me between my shoulder blades. 

 

“But Tarantino, Ymir?” Marco sounds reluctant. Since Inglorious Bastards he gives his movies a wide berth.

 

“Well, if you’re too scared of a little blood and shooting we can always leave you back home, my sweet sourpuss. You could play with your dolls and do some French skipping with the girls next door while we do the cool grown-up dude stuff.”

 

Levi snorts with a shake of his head. “Unbe-fucking-lievable.”

 

“She’s in her best form. Beware!” I chuckle in response. 

 

“I can hear that. The Hateful Eight, huh?”

 

“Seems so. Would you like to go and watch it with me when it airs?”

 

“Anytime.” 

 

I squeeze his arms around me in response.

 

Five people come up the stairs, Ymir and Jean in the front, Marco and Christa behind them, followed by Annie in the back. Jean wears his usual frown, Ymir’s freckles seem to glow in pure joy, and Christa and Marco smile silently while Annie is quietly serious as ever. 

 

“Hello, dear hosts,” Ymir booms. “Glad to see you happy as can be. Let me take you into my queer embrace so I can cuddle you to blissful death.” Without further warning she whirls forward, wraps her arms around the both of us, and rocks us back and forth to give us an ample shake. “You cost me a fuckload of cash, dudes, better make it last.”

 

“As you wish.” Levi grins.

 

“Ymir!” Christa sighs. 

 

“You know I’m only agitating people I like, baby girl. This is a _compliment_! They should be flattered. And I love you too, muffin.” She winks at Levi and nods in my direction. “Be good to this one, will you?”

 

“Of course.”

 

I grin. “Isn’t it your fault for getting my innocent sister into betting, not even to mention Armin? I might say you dug your own ugly grave, lady.”

 

“Hi Christa.” Levi greets her while I take Ymir into a playful headlock which she comments with a snorted laugh and a nasty tickle into my armpits so I let go of her again.

 

Christa gently shoves Ymir inside after handing her a cake tray, to hug us as well. “Hello, Levi. Hi Eren. Thanks so much for inviting us over, it is good to see you again. Congratulations to you two.”

 

“Thank you.” I grin and suddenly have Jean standing in front of me who looks down with a very deep scowl. His hand reaches upwards to rub his neck and he blushes coyly. 

 

“Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Eren.” Even though he constantly switches languages whilst talking to us he always speaks German when he is completely lost for words. It is as if he would flee into his native language. “Passt gut auf einander auf.”

 

“Danke, Jean. Das werden wir.” I thank him candidly, completely ignoring Ymir who giggles like a maniac, and he smiles sheepishly before shaking Levi’s hand to congratulate him as well. This time in English. 

 

“We are so happy for you,” Marco beams and takes us into a warm and kind embrace after putting down a big flower pot. He is so tall that Levi almost vanishes completely in his arms and I grin at his irritated expression before he lifts his arms to shyly hug back. He still isn’t used to this and Marco really is something special when it comes to open cordialness. “We brought you some flowers, or better a plant. It’s winter so it has no leaves yet but it will be beautiful in the summer. Everybody pitched in, so it is from all of us.”

 

“Thank you, Marco. Please come on in,” I invite them. “We’re looking forward to seeing it bloom. What is it?”

 

“A wistaria. Keep it moist and let it stand in the sun. We first wondered about giving it to you as an actual wedding present, since it is still bare-branched. But…well. It symbolises love, so we thought it already fits as an engagement gift as well.” Jean takes his hand and clears his throat in agreement.

 

“It’s perfect,” Levi says wholeheartedly, carrying the pot inside to set it down next to the wardrobe for now. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Marco smiles. “Should we take off our shoes?”

 

“Yes, please. Just leave them anywhere in the entrance, the rack will be full anyway.” 

 

The last one to come closer is Annie who stood a few steps away until now, and it feels strangely weird to see her without the usual escort of Reiner and Berthold for a change. You rarely see one of the three alone.

 

“Chocolate.” She hands us a heart-shaped box of pralines with a note and nods at us with a solemn look in her eyes. 

 

“Thank you, Annie,” I say and let her inside where she slips out of her shoes and jacket as well and moves onwards to follow the others.

 

Before we can close the door behind us we hear trampling footsteps echoing up the staircase, mixed with Hanji’s voice. “Don’t start without me! Don’t start without me!” 

 

I reopen the door and she bursts in, followed by Moblit. 

 

“She heard the other guests come up and decided to join rather sooner than later,” he explains with a grin. “Hi.”

 

“And we expected nothing else of her,” I grin back. “Hello, Moblit.”

 

Hanji is already inside, kicking off her shoes, which fly through the room in opposite directions. Levi sighs heavily and rolls his eyes. 

 

“Where’s my Ymir?” She shouts. “I know she’s here already.”

 

“Hanji!” I hear a joyful yell and a stumble from inside. “I’m here. Come to Mama!”

 

“This is about to get interesting,” Levi mentions with an amused smirk. 

 

Ymir dashes around the corner, almost bumping heads with Hanji who was just about to bolt into the living room. They squeal, take each others hands to hop up and down like little kids who haven’t seen each other in forever, and swirl each other around. It’s like watching a bunch of squirrels out of control.

 

“I see you brought a honeybun of your own, Hanji.” Ymir leers with wiggling eyebrows as she spots Moblit and stops their swirling, wrapping her arm around Hanji’s shoulder. “I’m proud of you. Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

I sigh with a chuckle as Hanji introduces Moblit. Of course Ymir and she already spied out each other’s number and talked. 

 

Levi shakes his head in disbelief. “I smell something,” he states, keenly observing the both of them.

 

“Yeah, me too. Why am I not surprised? Imagine the wedding ceremony when they had actual time for planning stuff…”

 

“Oh, fuck. And we’ve got the double jackpot.”

 

“What do you think? Should we bail on our own party?” I ask with a loud whisper and a wink. “They seem to get along and if we leave now, no one might notice until we are far, far away.”

 

“Sounds enticing, love. On the other hand…”

 

“…they’ll only find another occasion.”

 

“And I so want to watch this.”

 

“Yeah…me too.”

 

We look at each other, both grinning, until Levi shrugs his shoulders. “Well, then. I guess into the lion’s den it is. At a pinch we can always kick them out again. It’s our place anyway.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

We move into the living room where Mikasa and Armin are sitting on the floor with Christa, Marco and Jean to play with Lizzy while Annie watches from afar. Hanji, Ymir and Moblit are still standing and chattering in the kitchen and I notice Hanji’s obviously greedy glances at the food. 

 

Lizzy seems to be thrilled with so many people here and whizzes from one freshly conquered playmate to the next, constantly sniffing and not able to decide which ribbon or plush mouse she likes most. Especially Jean seems to have the time of his life though, a doting expression on his features and completely absorbed in her game.

 

“Look who’s found herself a couple of new friends,” Levi says fondly. 

 

Christa beams up at us with her big blue eyes in delight. “She is lovely.” 

 

Levi wants to answer, but is interrupted by a ring of the door bell that announces the next group of guests, and I go with him to greet them.

 

Up the stairs come three men I do not know yet, accompanied by Petra. “Hello, you two,” she greets with a friendly smile and hands Levi a bottle of champagne. “Congratulations from the four of us.”

 

“Hello. Thank you, Petra.”

 

“Hi Petra. Good to see you again,” I reply with a smile of my own before I turn to the men. Two of them are light blond and very tall, the other one has more light brown hair and seems to be about my height. From Levi’s narrations I guess he must be Auruo and the ring on his finger that matches Petra’s confirms my guess.

 

“Hi Levi. And you must be Eren,” one of the taller men states and holds out his hand for me to shake. “I’m Erwin. Nice to finally meet you. And congratulations. We wish you the best and happiness.” He trows a stunningly beaming smile at me and I take his hand. 

 

“Hi. Nice to meet you too. And thanks.” 

 

Mike nods and bends down to… sniff my hair? 

 

I bemusedly squint at Levi, who breaks out into a chuckle. “You still do that, Mike?”

 

“Hm,” he only answers with an almost mysterious smile as if he made a private joke, but he straightens up again and takes my hand now to shake it too. He must be even taller than Berthold. “Hello, Eren.”

 

“Hi Mike. And you must be Auruo?” I ask, just as the bell rings again. 

 

“Yes, hey,” Auruo confirms while Levi shuffles behind me to buzz the door open. 

 

“I think this is the rest.”

 

“Please come on in.” From downstairs I hear the unmistakable noise of munched potato crisps and have to grin.

 

Two arms hug me from behind. “You got sniffed,” Levi smirks. “Sorry, I should have mentioned that quirk before. I completely forgot that he does this every time he meets someone for the first time.”

 

“Don’t worry. It’s fine.” I turn around to pull him into a kiss to affirm him that it truly is. His hands glide up my back to fist my shirt and for a split second I wished we were alone right now. But soon we are interrupted by approaching footsteps again and we break apart.

 

“Hey Eren, hi Levi.” Sasha smacks between two mouths full of crisps and hurries over to embrace us, followed by Connie who boxes our shoulders with a wide grin. “We were so happy when we heard the great news! Congratulations.”

 

“Hey, guys.”

 

“Hi Con. Thank you, Sasha.” I greet back and close the door behind us. 

 

“Are the others here already?” Sasha asks.

 

“Yes, they arrived a few minutes ago.”

 

“Sweet. Hanji too? I have to meet my fellow food hero. Speaking of which. It smells lovely guys!”

 

“Thanks. Levi’s and Armin’s doing. And yes, she is in the kitchen, talking to Ymir. Straight ahead.”

 

“Perfect,” she cheers and makes her crunchy way through the wardrobe, scattering crumbs behind her again.

 

“I’m so sorry, Levi.” Connie moans apologetically, watching his wife hustle away. 

 

“Don't let it trouble you,” he smiles. “We’re glad you could make it on such short notice.”

 

“Well, thank you for the invitation.”

 

We follow Sasha back into the kitchen, where apparently everybody is already about to introduce themselves. Lizzy is dashing back and forth between everybody to catch a petting hand and to nudge her head on trouser legs and feet every now and then with a purr, which even is audible between all the chatter. 

 

Levi opens the fridge and I help him getting out a few bottles of champagne while we let the guests talk. 

 

“Would you pour a spoonful of this into the glasses, love?”

 

“Of course.” I take the small glass bottle and pull out the cork to open it. “It smells lovely. What it is?”

 

“Rosemary sirup.”  I gape at him.  “Yees?” He asks stretched with a grin as he opens the first bottle of champagne.

 

“Rosemary sirup.” Even if I want to let it sound like a question I can only let it out as an amazed statement.

 

“You heard me. I even made it myself. With these hands.” He holds his hands up to wave them in the air and sounds so utterly reserved, so completely in contrast with this gesture and the wicked glint in his amused eyes—not to mention his frisky smirk—, that I have to laugh. “I can show you what else they can do later, if you’d like…”

 

“Uoy evol I.”

 

“I know.” Wow, he remembered. Or he just knows me too well already.

 

I kiss him shortly. “One spoonful you said?”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

We go to work and soon the glasses are filled with herb sirup and champagne which we start handing out to our guests.

 

“Shhhhhhh!” Ymir’s hush drowns the buzzing of voices. “Speech!”

 

“Thank you. I knew we could count on you.” I wink at her. 

 

“Always, you glorious butt machine.”

 

“Okay, since our lovely friend insists on it, thank you all for celebrating with us! This nag over there is Ymir. Feel free to jangle her nerves as much as you like. She will adore you for it, as will we.” Ymir raises her glass at that with a bright beam, making Erwin laugh loudly. “Apart from that…have a good time and dig in.”

 

“Hell, yeah!” Hanji and Sasha call out in unison and instantly start to pitch into the cheesecake, each of them taking a big piece. 

 

\- - - 

 

Three hours later we are alone again. The dishwasher is running, I am polishing the cleaned champagne glasses, and Levi just got out a hoover to clear the floor of Sasha’s and Hanji’s attack on food. They managed to eat five pieces of cake each, a small plateful of sandwiches, as well as a handful of bread sticks, and seemed to bond more with every bite and crumb that fell on the ground. Ymir, Christa and Moblit almost never left their side and they were constantly laughing and giggling about something. 

 

Jean and Marco mostly kept on occupying Lizzy until she decided to have enough excitement for a day and slipped into the bed for a nap, while Armin and Annie seemed to hit it off with Erwin and Mike, all four of them sitting around the dining table and enjoying a discussion about politics, tea, and the art of metalworking. Mikasa and Connie talked to Petra and Auruo, while Levi and I tried to do our best in speaking to everyone for a while.

 

As the evening drew closer Ymir declared it would be time to take her boys and Christa to the cinema to re-watch Star Wars and little by little the others left as well. Mikasa, Armin, Hanji and Moblit stayed for a while to help tidying up—correction, Hanji hopped onto the kitchen counter with even more bread sticks to cheer us on – however now it is only us two with our cat who comes out of the bedroom again, now that the guests are gone.

 

The sound of the hoover is cut off, replaced by the noise of running water, and a few moments later I feel a pair of lips painting feathery trails over the back of my neck as he hugs me from behind again.

 

“What do you think about another attempt on a bubble bath, love?”

 

I lean back to sink deeper into his embrace. “I’d like that.”

 

“Good. Because this nasty things has to come off,” his fingers are already wandering over my chest to unbutton my shirt. “It has been distracting me.”

 

“Mh.”

 

“And do you want know the best thing?”

 

“What?”

 

“There’s tiramisu in the fridge,” he whispers into my ear.

 

“You’re battening me,” I complain weakly with a chuckle.

 

“Until you won’t be able to move away again, yes.”

 

“As if you had to do that. And when did you make it anyway?”

 

“I’m not telling you. It’s a secret.” He turns me around and pushes the shirt off my shoulders, only to nibble at my throat, while his hands gently move up my rib cage and down again.

 

Since I find it unfair to be the only one who gets undressed, I strip him out of his dark jumper as well. It’s been distracting me, too. “There’s really tiramisu? We just had it a week ago.”

 

“Nine days ago, love. But yes.”

 

“Mhh.”

 

“Mhh…I so much hoped you would say that. We could skip dinner and go right to dessert.” 

 

“Sounds perfect.”

 

He is working on my pants already, opening the belt and pushing them down, so I copy him with a grin. “If we won’t do something soon, this bath will even be shorter than the last one though. What do you think?” I let my hips grind against his and look down, only to catch his gaze again whilst biting on my lip.

 

He looks back, hungry, greedy, and his pupils are blown wide already. “You might be right. Come!” 

 

And with that he takes me into the bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music you could listen to for the atmosphere:  
> [The Civil Wars - Barton Hollow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wA1ezjJNarQ&list=PLhs3zc6uvyJHAR8_TB5NB_IvBe_DE2VCR).  
> [Franz Ferdinand - You Could Have It So Much Better](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v97Lvs5uo-o&index=2&list=PLB0E5039945B5D0C3).
> 
> Tampopo is a wonderful film. It is about a woman in Japan who wants to have the best ramen bar in town. 
> 
> A bit of rosemary and grapefruit zest in champagne truly is delicious by the way. And the sirup is so easily made: Bring 500 ml of water with 500 g of sugar to a boil. Remove the pot from the stove, add a handful of rosemary twigs and let it stay in there overnight. Drain the sirup, bring it to a boil again and fill it into sterilised jars or bottles. Kept in the fridge it can be stored for a year.
> 
> And a translation.  
> Jean says: "Congratulations, Eren. Take good care of each other." And Eren answers with: "Thank you, Jean. We will."


End file.
